


El sol y la Brisa

by DamistaH



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys In Love, Erotic Tale, Erotica, Español | Spanish, Falling In Love, Gods, Idiots in Love, M/M, Medieval, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Original Universe, Possessive Behavior, Slow Burn, original - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamistaH/pseuds/DamistaH
Summary: Historia de amor de un Guerrero de la Orden de Melati y un Oráculo de las montañas de Eblana. De caracteres muy diferentes, pero a pesar de eso se siente irresistiblemente atraídos uno por el otro ¿por que seria tan difícil confesárselo?
Relationships: Cyros de Melati/Tsen de Eblana
Kudos: 1





	1. El Mito

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno bueno, esto es un proyecto Original, guarda relacion con "Cartas tardias" , espero os guste...

## El mito; Melati.

No existía maestro más habilidoso que aquel que era el primer hijo de Orden y el Caos, hermano de la Dama Estelar quien adornó el cielo con las estrellas, este Artesano primordial había podido crear a un ser capaz de pensar e imitar sus movimientos de forma exacta, aunque era un tanto imperfecto, pero pronto vio que con la debida practica y paciencia podía dominar el arte de hablar y caminar …y más importarte, el de crear.

El Dios Artesano había podido moldear a los hombres de la arena de su desierto con su saliva, cabello, palos secos; pronto creó a una diferente y le hizo mujer; a la mujer de dio nombre; Melati.

Su creador pensaba que debía unirla con un igual, viéndola como una hermosa creación, quizá la mujer más hermosa que había creado antes, de lindos ojos de esmeralda y cabello negro parecido a su progenitor. De modo que prometió a Melati un compañero, sin embargo, también le advirtió ser paciente, puesto que no podía esperar que la uniera con otros comunes.

Melati se retiró a una parte donde podría esperar a su amado compañero. No obstante, existía por esos tiempos un Dios, hermano del Artesano que se divertía con crear, aunque sus habilidades eran un tanto diferentes; hacia germinar la tierra, daba forma a las aguas creando ríos y en ese momento se enfrascó en la idea de hacer un valle hermoso y perfecto, abundante y fértil, donde había caído uno de sus piernas y había formado unas montañas y bajo de ella una abundante vegetación llena de animales amables y aves gentiles.

Era el dios de la Tierra; amigo de los animales y conocedor de los misterios de la siembra. Este mismo pasó los ojos por el Desierto de su hermano y sintió curiosidad de las criaturas que comenzaban a vivir allí.

Los encontraba interesantes y también sintió pena por ellos.

“Que difícil es vivir en una tierra seca e inestable, oh, pobres vidas miserables…¿Qué comerán? ¿A dónde lavaran su cuerpo?, no hay grandes ríos, ni generosos árboles.”

Pero pronto el Dios del Desierto le interrumpió.

“Yo los cree, les di la inteligencia, bien pueden desarrollarse, mira más de cerca, las adversidades los estimulan.”

El Dios de la Tierra los miró con mucha más atención y descubrió algo.

“Pero no tienen pasión. Mira sus manos, son mecánicas. ¿a esto llamas perfección?”

“Son muy precisos, no desperdician el tiempo en tonterías, yo administro el tiempo, bien saben lo valioso que es”

“Seguro puedo hacer unos mejores”

“Me encantaría verlos.”

Pronto ambos dioses se emocionaron, El Dios del tiempo muy confiado de su superioridad. Bien conocía a su hermano el que es la Tierra. Sin embargo, no contaba con los agudos ojos de un agila que pasó por todo el desierto un día y miró como hacia el a un hombre.

El águila le contó a el dios de la tierra lo que había visto y este de inmediato intentó imitarle; reunió varios materiales de su paraíso.

Tierra húmeda, palos, hojas, hojas verdes, hojas secas, barro, fango, y también reunió objetos del cielo, agua, plumas de las aves y las uñas de un león

Pasó tiempo en su empresa, el primer lo llamó hombre de barro y palos, al principio parecía estar bien, podía caminar, pero era demasiado asustadizo de todo lo que le rodeaba, le faltaba valor, y ese miedo pronto se convirtió en odio destruyendo todo a su paso como un energúmeno, su creador lo destruyó aplastándolo con su mano.

El segundo lo elaboró de hojas secas, fango y uñas de león; al principio parecía estar bien, era un hombre energético y curioso, pronto se acomodó bien a su alrededor, queriendo dominarlo todo, tenía demasiado orgullo y confianza en sí mismo, negándose a reverenciar a su creador e incluso retándolo con sus dientes. Encontró su propia muerte en las fauces de un león.

El tercero lo elaboró de agua mezclada con muchas hojas y musgo, también uso tierra cerca de las montañas, rica en nutrientes…de pronto mientras preparaba la mezcla, se dio cuenta que el _Ojo de Orden_ le estaba observando.

“Veo que presentas dificultades, yo te ayudaré, hermano mío, pues el Artesano te supera notoriamente, ten mi luz, esto le entregara la lucidez del pensamiento y espíritu sensible”

Entonces, el Sol ayudó a secar el cuerpo de aquel hombre, pero tomaba demasiado tiempo y el Dios de la Tierra dijo.

“Es demasiado lento, dejame ayudarte con mi fuego.”

“Ten cuidado, demasiado fuego podría hacerlo muy apasionado y volátil”

“Pero será cuidadoso gracias a la luz”

Entonces así lo hizo, pero el hombre no abrió los ojos por que habían olvidado llenarnos con agua. Era un hombre ciego de sus pasiones y sentires, abrumado de todo, comenzó a llorar amargamente.

Sus lamentos fueron percibidos por la Dama del cielo que se compadeció de él.

“Hare de sus ojos unas estrellas, las más brillantes y hermosas, brillaran siempre con el influjo de su pasión, a donde quiere que vayan será reconocido por la energía de su espíritu en ellos”

Entonces ella tomó dos perlas blancas del cielo que al introducirlas en su rostro se volvieron de color carmín, sin embargo, su mirada era clara y amable, lloró de alegría porque todo a su alrededor era hermoso y el formaba parte de ello, se revendió a los dioses que lo crearon y fue feliz.

Pronto el Dios de la tierra dijo.

“Debo presentarte al Dios del Desierto, él te dirá si eres mejor que su creación”

“¿Quién es su creación, mi Señor?

“Una mujer, llamada Melati”

El hombre que apenas sabia los nombres de las plantas, desconocía lo que era una mujer. Pensaba que debía ser algo formidable y pronto deseó ser comparado con ella.

Así, fueron al desierto y se presentó al Dios Artesano, que a su vez tenía a Melati consigo viendo como el creaba lo brazos de un hombre con alambres de oro.

“He aquí a Mi hombre”

“Bien veo. Ella es mi Mujer.”

Ambos se compararon, pero los dos tenían aspectos y detalles excepcionales, la mujer era inteligente, hermosa y sensata, el hombre en cambio, era seguro, energético y apasionado, pronto no pudieron medir quien era mejor que el otro y entonces determinaron que eran iguales.

El hombre sintió amor por la mujer, y la mujer por el hombre, pero el Dios Artesano era egoísta y estricto, no permitió acercase al hombre de ojos de fuego, esto puso muy triste al hombre, que llegó a apagar su apasionado espíritu.

El Ojo de Orden que admiraba todo sintió desolación por el mismo hombre y comprendió su sentimiento muy bien por ello le dijo al Dios creador

“Es peligroso que el hombre este solo sin su pasión, la mujer también tiene una llama que no se deja encender, si continúan separados, ambos serán miserables por siempre, no se debe desperdiciar a dos criaturas de ese modo.”

El dios de la Tierra pensó y pensó…intentó hablar con su hermano para consentir la unión, pero el Artesano era obstinado cuando se trataba de sus creaciones y no quiso dar su brazo a torcer. Esto enfado mucho a el Dios de la Tierra.

Una noche mando a el hombre donde Melati estaba dormida y le secuestró del lecho para esconderse en las montañas. Por mucho que el Artesano llamó a la mujer esta no respondía, ni la veía por ninguna parte, ni en la arena ni en los oasis… entonces preguntó a su hermano que dijo con orgullo.

“Melati está con mi hombre de fuego, es feliz y no quiere regresar al desierto. Ahora tiene a un hombre, el hombre la cuidará, hará un refugió para ella y le dará amor “

El Artesano entró en cólera, indignado y declaró

“Estarán juntos, pero siempre atados al tiempo. Yo les condeno a la finitud”

Desde entonces, ambos seres y los hijos de estos, perdieron la inmortalidad, pero Orden que había visto todo en silencio intervino viendo que la unión de estos dos seres era buena.

Los llamó; humanos y mortales, pero les dio la oportunidad de permanecer en el tiempo, en la inmortalidad de otra forma, el amor.

Desde entonces, juntos, tuvieron hijos, construyeron un hogar, sus hijos encontraron otros humanos, los humanos sensatos del Desiertos, los Humanos sensibles del Sol, los Bondadosos del Cielo, Los Fuertes del Invierno y las montañas, se unieron y crecieron para poblar la Tierra.

En el Valle donde el Hombre de Fuego y la Mujer de Arena vivieron se construyó con el largo tiempo una Ciudad, y en su Honor la nombraron Melati; la Ciudad de la Pasión de los hombres.


	2. El Encuentro

El que era como el Sol era el segundo hijo de Cion que a su vez era el segundo hijo de Femon y este de igual forma era el segundo hijo de su padre.

El segundo hijo era un guerrero de la ciudad de Melati, excelente en el uso de la lanza y competía felizmente con su hermano que le incentivó a alistarse en los cuarteles del ejército de aquella ciudad donde los dioses buenos caminaban entre los humanos todavía y no les privaban de su amor y entendimiento.

Pero el segundo Hijo de Cion, a quien le llamaban por nombre de Cyros, ignoraba que tenía dos talentos, uno de ellos era dado por el Dios Patrón, Helle Kersont, Dios de la tierra, la guerra…Le otorgó una puntería ridículamente perfecta.

Otro don o más bien una cualidad bastante estética era una risa encantadora, masculina pero indudablemente tenía algo que atraía a las personas y cambiaba su humor como abejas al ver la miel, o más bien los osos.

Mas estos dones no fueron dados al azar, o por mero gusto o capricho. Cion, siendo un hombre bendecido, con tierras y un próspero futuro, provocó la envidia del _La Calamidad._ ; no podía, de ningún modo, un Mortal ser tan feliz en los hilos del destino por tanto tiempo. Por ende, cuando Cyros nació, tocó uno de los lados de su rostro siendo bebé…pudriendo su preciosa mitad, como el de una fruta, por supuesto este efecto maligno no era visible para los humanos corrientes…

Hacerlo evidente, podría incentivar a la búsqueda del alivio en otros métodos. De modo que hizo un truco discreto y lo ocultó suavemente dentro de sus entrañas, esperando que poco a poco lo hiciera repulsivo y encontrara por siempre la soledad.

Cyros tenía muchos hermanos, seis para ser exactos, todos tenían ojos carmín como el mito y los cabellos negro, oscuro como una obsidiana y, pero brillante, su piel era muy blanca, bastante particular en su linaje, eran conocidos por ser una familia importante e influyente en tan respetable ciudad.

Desde pequeño con su hermano mayor, Carlio, Cyros encontró compañía. Sin embargo, a diferencia de su hermano, muchos niños no lo encontraban tan simpático. Él tampoco le encontraba motivos… hacer una amistad le costaba mucho más que a su hermano si se comparaba.

Le preguntó a su padre porque era así y este le respondió que, cada persona era diferente, tenía diferentes dones y esto era completamente normal.

Cyros creyendo en esto no encontraba ningún don para hacer amigos y aquel pensamiento lo desilusionó. Una vez logró conocer a un niño que estaba a pie de un templo en la ciudad, le preguntó si se encontraba bien y este le respondió con una pregunta.

_¿Por qué tienes una quemadura en tu cara?_

Cyros no comprendió, asegurando que no tenía nada en su rostro más que su semblante, pero el niño le aseguro que sí, y que podía verla, era una marca de quemadura en su rostro.

Buscó en el reflejo del agua su rostro, pero no veía nada extraño en él y pensó que le tomaba el pelo, se enojó y lo llamó mentiroso, pero el niño se comenzó a reír de él, de una forma muy extraña. Recuerda era un niño de cabello dorado y ojos brillantes.

_Que tonto, que tonto_. Decía el niño. _Es mejor así, es mejor así. ¡pero yo te ayudaré! ¡Te ayudaré!_

El niño se levantó corrió entre los caminos del mercado. Cyros jamás volvió a verlo y aquel encuentro se albergó en lo más profundo en su memoria como un evento indigno de tomar en serio. 

A veces los más finos y delgados hilos del Tiempo podían desencadenar acciones portentosas y cuando uno de ellos era jalado por estos particulares y casi imposibles eventos, los dioses se inclinan para ver lo que sucede bajo sus narices…

El acto estaba cargado de inocencia, pero logró con aquella aparente insignificancia tensar un hilo de aquello que solo el Dios del Tiempo podía tocar y ordenar para el tejido del destino próximo.

֎

Bolgo apuntó con la mirada hacia la entrada del cuartel.

—Creo que hay un ave perdida-Comentó prontamente. Cyros arqueó ambas cejas y dio hacia donde su amigo apuntaba.

—¿Cómo entró? No es horario de visitas. No se permiten civiles ¿Es de algún integrante? -Cyros buscó en los ojos de Bolgo, pero este se encogió en hombros, e incentivo a averiguarlo.

Cyros tomó su lanza con el puñal dirigido al suelo y se aproximó al otro hombre; vestía de forma particular, con un manto blanco con patrones simétricos y que nunca en su vida había visto, al aproximarse descubrió que estaba armado, portaba una espada de funda roja.

—Hey… -llamó al llegar a él y observó su rostro con atención, ah, sí. No lo había visto antes. Estaba seguro que no era familiar de nadie allí. 

—¡Oh! ¡Hola! –Saludó de regreso y dibujó en su rostro una gran sonrisa.

—¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarte? –Cyros sonrió de regreso, contagiado de la jovilidad del muchacho. Visualizó bien sus características.

—Ah, yo…¡Sí, sería oportuno! -Mientras hablaba se empeñó en detallarlo –Me encuentro de búsqueda de una opinión experta, veras… ah.

Le asomó su arma, una espada pequeña, de funda roja y empuñadura oscura, tenía un diseño curioso…Algo que no habia visto en Melati. Cyros la observó en silencio un momento.

—Es una pieza ornamental, pero me encuentro intrigado de saber a dónde pertenece, no es proveniente de mi tierra, claro. –Le manifestó poco después el deconocido– Siempre he querido saber el origen de esta espada.

—No se parece a nada que ha visto antes –Le confesó Cyros con honestidad- No soy experto en espada, de hecho…

El muchacho admiró la lanza roja que tenía clavada ligeramente en la tierra a su lado.

—Ya veo. Bueno… -Por un momento se escuchó desilusionado, sus ojos, verdes como las hojas de un ciprés bajaron hacia la punta de la lanza en el suelo- me… ¿puedo verla?

—¿hum?

—Su lanza. –Le dijo subiendo los ojos por esta con un destello de emoción en su rostro. Cyros tardó un momento es reaccionar, pero no vio nada de malo en ello.

Cuando se la ofreció el otro tuvo un pequeño percance al tomarla. 

—Oh, es pesada- admiró tomándola. Cyros sonrió suavemente.

—Es más pesada que las lanzas que hacen aquí. –

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Esta es una lanza de la tribu Seti; ¿ves esos surcos? …es para que la sangre no corra hacia las manos del lancero. -El muchacho se encontró impresionado y sonriendo siguió lo que el hombre le indicaba.

—Es impresionante. Supongo, es usted un experto en su arte. -

—Sí, aunque me hace falta aprender muchas cosas aún. -Replicó Cyros sonriendo con orgullo que llegó a sus ojos de carmín.

Se miraron por un momento más y por alguna razón sonrieron.

—Tiene un color muy hermoso, me pregunto cómo este metal puede tornarse rojo. - Internamente Cyros también se lo preguntó. No se lo había cuestionado hasta las palabras salieron de la boca ignota.

Le devolvió la lanza y esta bailó en los dedos de Cyros, lentamente antes de quedarse quieta a su lado.

—Hay muchos herreros que pueden ayudarte con tu búsqueda-Dijo Cyros de pronto- estoy seguro que alguno sabrá de donde es esa espada. No te preocupes. Aquí no hacemos armas de combate.

El muchacho asintió esperanzado desviando la mirada cautivada de los edificios de los cuarteles, eran grandes, hechos de madera y había algunos árboles grandes aquí y allá, algunos desprendían los petalos de alguna flor amarilla. Olía de una forma particular, como incienso, pero no era como los que llegó a conocer, también se acercaba a él un olor a carne cocinada tímidamente.

—Sin duda Melati es una ciudad formidable. –Dijo él.

Cyros inclinó el rostro observándolo antes de manifestar —¿Es la primera vez que vienes? Nunca te he visto. ¿Tienes algún amigo en el cuartel?

—¡Oh! Sí. Ah. No. No, solo… sentía curiosidad de este lugar. Ustedes los guerreros de Melati son conocidos. –Repuso el otro bajo los ojos del guerrero.- además de saber sobre mi espada.

El hombre le sonrió suavemente, ladeó el rostro.

—Ya veo…-Susurró mirándolo un momento más– Ah, Me llamo Cyros. Hijo de Cion.

—Es un placer conocerlo, Cyros, Soy Tsen, de Eblana

—¿Eblana? Increíble. Vienes de muy lejos –Reconoció y ni se esforzó en no mostrarse sorprendido. Eblana estaba ubicada entre las montañas, casi tan altas y frías como Forna.– Debió ser un viaje largo.

—Lo fue, en efecto. –Asintió sonriendo con cierta emoción.

La brisa sacudió a ambos. Tsen tenía plumas en las orejas, detalle bastante curioso que no tardo en notar el Lancero, puesto que él también tenía la costumbre de tener aretes hechos de oro.

—Pero ha valido la pena, esta ciudad es asombrosa.

El muchacho parecía lleno de energía, mas era como si la contuviera en su cuerpo; aun así, de alguna forma era contagiosa, aunque el mismo no lo entendiera.

—¿Sabes usarla? –Preguntó – La espada… ¿o solo es un adorno?

—Oh, no…Bueno, aprendí a usarla, lo suficiente para no caer con el primer golpe, pero no soy un guerrero, me temo –Le respondió con entusiasmo.

—Eso me gustaría verlo. – Soltó el guerrero entornando la mirada.

—Ah, podría ser cualquier día. –Repuso el otro.

En ese momento algo dentro del guerrero se encendió como si el fuego fuera soplado dentro de sí.

—¡Puedes mostrarme en el patio de las Barracas! ¡Hay mucho espacio! –Le anunció energéticamente. Y es que cuando se trataba de algo como el luchar amistoso le brindaba una energía godesca. – Además todos están haciendo sus deberes…

La lanza bailó entre sus dedos con una gracia inefable.

—Podemos tener un combate amistoso ¿gustas?

Los ojos de Tsen se entornaron suavemente.

—Eso me encantaría.

Las barracas consistían en cuatro edificios elevados, repartidos en los cuatro puntos cardinales, solo divididos por un enorme patio de entrenamiento, había arena y la hierba de alguna forma crecía fuera del patio., como una alfombra, Tsen visualizó algunos equipos de entrenamiento, pesados, armas de madera y reales reposando en muebles de maderas o colgantes esperando ser usadas.

El lugar estaba bañado de una quietud cómoda, casi causaba algo de pena que se viera interrumpida de repente por ambos. No es como si Tsen fuera un ignorante en el combate, pero esta experiencia era nueva y jamás pensó que intercambiaría choques de armas con un guerrero, con un verdadero guerrero de aquella ciudad tan famosa, no era su primera intención al llegar allí, y tampoco su deseo, pero cuando menos lo esperó ya se encontraba intercambiando ataques y esquivando la peligrosa punta afilada de aquella lanza.

El arma era rápida y su alcance de alguna forma lo ponía nervioso, aunque confiaba que este hombre no tenía una intención de lastimarlo. Percibía en la forma en que se movía, en la forma en que avanzaba, un entusiasmo contagioso. Tsen a diferencia de este hombre adiestrado para ser rápido y flexible, pensaba muy bien en cómo moverse, el choque de sus armas provocaba un estremecimiento y pronto se sorprendió al ver que un cuerpo entrenado podía alcanzar movimientos impensables y combinaciones de desplazamiento prodigiosos…a su vez, así mismo también le demandaba corresponder a los avances del otro, sintiendo una profunda emoción burbujeando en la medida que continuaban chocando, buscándose y huyendo.

El combate se prolongó por unos minutos más, y poco a poco se sintió urgido de poder igualarle, aunque sin mucho éxito, mas logró ponerlo en aprietos con un inteligente movimiento de la espada y su cuerpo, donde no podía avanzar, pero tampoco retroceder, el lancero tuvo que idear alguna forma de escapar, el resultado lo sorprendió. Debido a la diferencia en sus cuerpo y vidas, la respuesta de Cyros dejó al otro por un momento en blanco, era un movimiento arriesgado y precipitado, donde para salvar la vida , convendría mejor retroceder, sin embargo, en ese momento supo que Cyros no era de los guerreros que se retiraban sin causarle un enorme daño al enemigo y por tanto así mismo también, se le abalanzó lo suficiente como para verse aprisionado por los fuertes brazos del hombre, luego la punta de la lanza le tocó el cuello y un estremecimiento se apoderó de él. Solo entonces, se percató el latido tan fuerte en su pecho y el hormigueo en sus dedos. Detrás de él, el corazón del otro golpeaba su pecho con la misma o más emoción. Cyros le liberó del agarré de su brazo y sus cuerpos se separaron.

Ambos rieron poco después y sintieron sus cuerpo por fin relajarse, estremeciéndose con un cansancio placentero..

—¡Que formidable! –Le manifestó el de ojos carmín. – Me has hecho sudar. Me gusta cómo te mueves…tienes…pies ligeros.

El otro asintió con la cabeza con modestia, sonriendo, aunque su rostro se iluminaba por el elogio. Tsen pasó las manos por el manto de su ropa, dándose cuenta que había sido desgarrado solo un poco en una de las orillas.

—Esa es mi culpa. –Reconoció Cyros tambien al verlo- dejame repararlo. 

Tsen dudó por un momento, llevando una de sus manos al rostro. Se admiraron mutuamente, asintió al final y se desprendió de su manto, revelado una camisa azul bajo de él.

Con el deseo de prolongar ese encuentro se hallaron solos en una pequeña habitación con la luz del sol golpeando el regazo de Cyros donde podía coser la prenda mientras se esperaba. Tsen también se sorprendió de que este hombre supiera el oficio de la costura, aunque sea solo para unir dos pedazos de tela desgarradas; aquel manto era particularmente especial y no podía permitirse andar con él en ese estado, diría mucho de él.

—¿Cómo aprendiste a coser? ¿Te enseñan aquí también? -Quiso saber.

—Realmente…aprendí por mi madre. Yo me sentaba a su lado y veía como bordaba. 

—Debe ser una experta.

—No entendía lo que hacía en ese momento, pero creo que memorice sus movimientos –Le repuso Cyros sonriente. – Cuando llegué aquí, tienes que saber muchas cosas, bueno…con el tiempo aprendes de todo, hay mucho talento.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?

—Desde los diecisiete años. Ahora tengo veinticinco.

—Ya veo…es mucho tiempo –Admiró Tsen.Luego pensó antes de decir lo siguiente – aquí… ¿Cómo es? ¿Cuándo puedes considerarte que termina tu entrenamiento militar?

Cyros parecía pensarlo, deteniéndose para mirarlo.

—Realmente pienso que nunca. Aunque puede considerarte como un ..”pasado” o “elevado” cuando tienes tu pasantía en Forna. En el gran muro ¿sabes?

—Ah, sí.

—¿Has ido?

—Pocas veces. –Repuso Tsen- solo por cuestiones de la Orden.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué Orden? –Cyros frunció el entrecejo.

—Ah, a veces solemos hacer viajes a Forna por algunas celebraciones religiosas. –Aclaró, pero eso no disipo as dudas en el rostro del hombre- Soy un Oráculo de Eblana.

—¿Qué? -Cyros detuvo todo y pronto experimentó cierta angustia. Seco, palideció de repente. - ¿Eres un Oráculo de Eblana?

Tsen asintió.

—No puede ser. –

—¿Eh?

—Lo siento. –Respondió de repente Cyros, levantándose, a aguja cayó al piso, Tsen enderezó un poco la cabeza y se echó para atrás. - ¡No…no tenía idea!

—Ah… no, por favor. –Intervino Tsen, no hay nada que disculpar, por favor, siéntese, siéntese…así. –habló con dulzura. Cyros no entraba en su vergüenza.

Era un Oráculo, por tanto, era una figura importante que no debía de mezclarse en este tipo de actividades menos con un lancero como él, en un lugar así. Y le había roto la ropa, seguramente era una indumentaria importante. Cyros tembló de pie a la cabeza.

—Todo está bien. Me he divertido. - Continuaba el Oráculo admirando la turbación patente del lancero. Cyros no se movió de su lugar, y vio como el otro se levantaba y buscaba la aguja para tomarla con cuidado, se acercó a él y se la entrego – está bien, Cyros.

El muchacho le sonrió, sincero y amable, le extendió la aguja. El otro hombre no entraba en su vergüenza y pensó que todo aquello era un gran error. Era terrible. Si se enteraban que había luchado y maltratado a un Oráculo seguro seria mal visto.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Yo…-Cyros se incorporó tomando la aguja, pero no cosió de inmediato, sino que aun luchaba con la abrumadora revelación de tan simpático personaje. – solo que…no me imaginaba que fuera un Oráculo.

—¿Ah no? ¿Es que tengo que ser algo diferente? –Le cuestionó

—No, pero…

—Bueno, ese manto que tienes es una reliquia muy importante.

Eso no ayudó a la alarma del guerrero.

—¡Y la he perforado!

—Pero está bien –Se apresuró a decir el otro, sonriendo – la estas arreglando, tiene buenas puntada…¡ya verás que no se nota cuando termines!

Cyros lo observó con ojos fijos, abrumado, asintió y se concentró todo lo que podía en terminar de reparar aquella prenda, el manto en cuestión tenía bordados de símbolos que nunca antes había visto y pronto infirió que era algo relaciono con esa Orden.

Entre ambos se descendió cierta tensión, el silencio el hombre terminaba su ahora más cuidadosas punzadas.

—Oh. Ha quedado muy bien –Elogió el Oráculo visiblemente emocionado cuando hubo terminado. Se le entregó su manto y lo admiró con más detalle para luego colocárselo.

Cyros lo miró atentamente, confirmando que la ruptura no se notara en absoluto, aunque para el que lo había hecho era visible, pero desde los ojos de la culpa. Guardó todo y ambos decidieron salir de ese lugar, en el pasillo se encontraron con Bolgo, un joven alto, atlético y de cabello rojo que le caía en la frente.

—Oh. Aquí estas –Le saludó y de inmediato le dio unas cartas o eso parecían atadas con una cuerda de algodón. - Esto es para ti. Son las cartas de los chicos, hay algunas peticiones…

Los ojos de Bolgo fueron a parar al Oráculo que no se había movido y escuchaba en silencio.

—Hey-Saludo con un movimiento de manos.

Tsen asintió.

—Muy bien, las responderé cuando termine de asignar los turnos de las cocinas y establos. –Le respondió a Bolgo, volvió a verlo y asintió.

—Iré con Brint a los establos. Ya, nos vemos…

Bolgo se fue trotando hasta bajar las escaleras.

—¿Es un compañero?

Cyros buscó a Tsen con la mirada. Asintió.

—Es un líder de la Barraca primera. –Le respondió. – Se llama Bolgo.

—¿Es un lancero al igual que tú?

—No. Es un espadachín…aunque también puede manejar la lanza, pero no es tan bueno –Cyros sonrió- también es bueno con mazo 

Tsen arqueó ambas cejas, no había escuchado de alguien que pudiera manejar tantas armas. Bueno…quizá sí.

—¿Tu también puedes?

—Claro. -Dijo casi de inmediato. Por alguna razón sonrieron uno al otro. Salieron al patio poco después. Tsen logró ver la lanza reposando en una estructura de madera. 

—¿Quieres agua? -Preguntó el hombre. Tsen volvió a verlo en ese momento, luego lo siguió atravesando el patio y se aproximaron a una gran puerta, que dedujo era la cocina por los ricos olores que se hacían más fuertes a medida que se acercaban- Por favor espera aquí. La traeré.

Tsen retrocedió un poco cuando dijo eso, como si estuviera a punto de cruzar una línea prohibido. Al verlo adentrarse en la cocina, lo perdió de vista por un momento. Había tantas personas, jóvenes y adultos de aquí para allá…era una habitación mucho más profunda de lo que realmente aparentaba ser.

Lo vio regresar al momento con un vaso de cristal llenó una jarra. El agua fue un gran alivio que no sabía que necesitaba, bebió dos vasos de esta.

—Gracias. Eres muy atento. –Le dijo. entregó el vaso sintiéndose saciado, pero también se sentía inquieto – Oye… ¿Por qué no me dejaste acompañarte?

Le hubiera encantando ver lo que había en el interior de las cocinas, estaban tan lleno de olores deliciosos, no podía imaginarse los deliciosos platillos que allí se cocinaban al horno de madera.

La pregunta provoco una sonrisa tensa en el hombre.

—La verdad no está permitido entrar a civiles –Le respondió, luego agregó riendo un tanto distraído- además a Hachi es muy celoso con su cocina…

Tsen lo miró en silencio, sonriendo suavemente, comprendiendo.

—¿Quieres más? –

—No, no, estoy bien –Le respondió – Cyros ¿sabes cocinar?  
—Me temo que se solo algunas cosas, pero no soy muy bueno-Le explico- aunque es inevitable no aprender algo con Hachi. ¿Tú sí?

—Sí. Ahm, se cocinar algo. Admito que me gustan mucho los dulces. –Tsen rio, quizá avergonzado de lo dicho. Cyros no lo hizo; ladeo el rostro y asintió con la cabeza con una sobria expresión afable.

—Espera aquí…-Le pidió antes de volver a desaparecer dentro de la cocina, tardó un poco más o eso percibió Tsen al momento en que regresó. 

Tenía algo en la mano, envuelto en un pequeño pañuelo de arroz.

—¿Es para mí?

Cyros asintió.

—¿Qué es?

—Melocotón en salsa de miel.

—¿De verdad? –Repuso emocionado, antes de tomarlo para sí. Sus ojos se iluminaron. Verdaderamente le encantaban los dulces. - ¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias, Cyros!

Tsen rio alegremente y Cyros también lo hizo con esa risa rica y acogedora, Tsen se entremedio gratamente lleno de bienestar.

—Son muy dulces, no los comas de noche o no podrás dormir. –Advirtió el hombre.

—Muy bien.

Se miraron por un momento más y entonces Cyros carraspeó.

—Me temo que …

—Tienes que volver a tus tareas. –interrumpió Tsen. A lo que Cyros asintió complacido. – Esta bien. No te quitaré más tiempo…

Se sentía de buen humor, contento y lleno de energía.

—Podemos seguir hablando después. En otro momento-aseguró con cierta cortesía el lancero. – Si quiere, claro.

—Me gustaría. Sí…claro- Sonrió. Ambos sonrieron.

Cyros los acompañó a la entrada del cuartel antes de despedirse finalmente.

…De todas las formas que podía presentarse ese encuentro …este era el menos esperado.


End file.
